charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: Danma "Dan" Kuso (空操 弾馬(ダン) Kuusou Danma (Dan)) is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He first lived in Wardington for the first two seasons with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami. He moved to Bayview inBakugan: Gundalian Invaders, and somehow Julie became his neighbor. In Bayview, he made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He was the number 1 Brawler in Bakugan Interspace until he was "defeated" by Anubias (Dan was actually disqualified in the brawl). He moved to Bakugan Cityin Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge and he lives now in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters. He is partnered with the recently evolved Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He is also seen as a legend among the brawlers from Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. Appearance In the first season, he is seen wearing a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short-sleeved T-shirt. He has brown hair in which he wears hexagonal shaped goggles. He wears long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his blue-tongued black sneakers. He keeps his Bakugan Gear on his belt similar to how Pokémon trainers keep their 'Pokeballs'. Lastly wore blue fingerless gloves. In New Vestroia, he wears a gold-trimmed long sleeved overcoat and darker colored 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders. His sleeves go past his wrist forming a slight upward V-shape. He wears this over a light blue sleeveless shirt. He wears white pants with grey pinstriped patches on his hips that are outlined in blue. The bottoms of his pants are neatly tucked into his black boots and are supported by a white and blue belt with a square belt buckle and wears suspender-like straps on his waist with gold buckles. In Gundalian Invaders, he wears a white-collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. His goggles have become elliptical. His gold buckled belt is replaced by a normal buckle (silver or aluminum). He wears dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in red and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues. When he became a castle knight, he wore a high-collared form-fitting outfit similar to a swimming suit. It was trimmed in red and gold and had blue markings down the sides. He however reverted to his former outfit at the end of the series. In Mechtanium Surge, he wears his trademark red jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a white and blue T-shirt. He wears normal jeans which are held by a brown belt. He also wears red-soled black sneakers that had red tongues. Personality Dan is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He tends to act rash and impulsive which often leads him to trouble. He is very eager for a brawl, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain a lot when he has to wait around in hiding, as shown in the first and second season. By the third season Dan has outgrown that habit as he was telling Jake to help rebuild the second shield generator after they had a successful victory over the Gundalians. Dan used to play using raw power without any kind of strategy, often caring more about winning and not the consequences to come. This attitude is what caused him and Drago to get into a fight which ended with Dan throwing Drago in the river. After losing a battle to Ryo and reuniting with Drago, Dan learned that there's more to Bakugan than just power. Because of this Dan was able to come up with a strategy to defeat Ryo in a rematch. After that experience, Dan started using a little more strategy in his battles. Through one of his strategies he was able to defeat Chan Lee, the third ranked Bakugan player. Trivia * He is the first and only one to use a Double Ability in Gundalian Invaders. * He is the second person to use a Triple Ability, after Spectra Phantom. * With a total of seven Bakugan Traps, he is tied for the most Bakugan Traps with Spectra Phantom. ** He also has the most Battle Gear, with six. ** He also has the most Battle Suits, with four. * His Japanese name, 空操 弾馬, means "The Soaring Knight with a Bullet". Credit * Bakugan Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Scott McCord Category:Brown eyes Category:Anime